


Did It Ever Feel Like They Were Ringing True

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: Yasha writes a letter.Homebrew Advent Prompt Day 10: Mugs
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Did It Ever Feel Like They Were Ringing True

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on something bigger but wanted to get something out for today's prompt to buy myself time. :)

Yasha sat on her mat with her back pressed against the magic mural of wildflowers and stared hard at the paper in front of her. It stared back at her as it had been for the last hour, unwilling as ever to give up any answers.

This wasn't a poem she could let Beau see, was the trouble. The gesture, yes. Beau deserved more than anything to know that poems should be written about her. But she also deserved them to be good, and the longer Yasha spent trying to make it better the less about Beau it would become. 

Yasha eyed the sheets of fresh paper stacked and waiting in front of her lap before shaking her head and returning to the sheet in her lap. She touched a finger to it, traced the creases softened by multiple openings and re-openings.

No, it had to be this one. To attempt to rewrite the poem would be to put her ego in the middle of it, and that wouldn't do at all.

After a long moment on internal struggle, Yasha began to carefully draw her quill through the words. Beau would be able to make some of it out, but that was fine.

Yasha turned, stirred from her contemplation by a tiny meow near her knee. She smiled and reached to accept the mug curled in a spectral orange tail with a pleased "thank you." She set the drink down beside her and regarded the cat curiously. "Do you, um. Do you like to be scratched? Can you feel it?" The cat made a burbling noise that sounded pretty unequivocally like agreement, and when Yasha reached her hand out it raised up on its back paws to bump its head against her fingers before vanishing from sight.

For a heart-stopping moment Yasha wondered if she'd accidentally scratched it too hard. No, she told herself, she'd seen enough of spectral poofing to recognize a voluntary switching of planes.

And besides, Yasha was _always_ careful with soft things.

She exhaled and picked up the mug, gently steaming beside her thigh and full almost to the brim with dark brown, frothy chocolate. Two large marshmallows bobbed lazily in the center, the sugar of them melting and becoming indistinct as they dissolved.

  
She stared silently and contemplated marshmallows for a long moment before taking a sip. It was good - warm and sweet and full. But it wasn't as good as Caduceus's, and that was exactly what she had asked for. Caduceus was so pleased to be able to offer them his novelty drink, and Yasha very much understood and respected the desire to keep such things for special occasions. This hot chocolate, tonight, was for fortification - though the marshmallows were a touch she hadn't specifically requested.

Possibly she didn't have to ask, in a magic tower.

The empty mug tapped quietly on the stone floor as Yasha set it to the side and picked up her pen. "Okay," she murmured. "Okay." Yasha rolled her shoulders and shook them out, settled Molly's book on her knee with the parchment on top, and started to write.


End file.
